1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window assembly for a vehicle and more particularly to a rear window assembly for the cab of an agricultural tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rear window assemblies which can be partly or completely opened have become common items on off-road type vehicles. This is especially true in many foreign countries where the legal requirements call for a second exit route from the cab in case of an emergency, such as when the door becomes jammed. A two section window that can be opened has a definite advantage over a fixed undivided window in that the two section window increases visibility and provides for an additional access to the cab when the window is open. However, the prior art constructions have been deficient in providing a sufficiently robust design which is reliably adjustable in spite of the vibrations of the vehicle. During times of nice weather, the vehicle operator is inclined to keep the window at least partially open for ventilation reasons, and it becomes an annoyance when the window assembly slams shut due to the motion of the vehicle as it traverses uneven terrain. In addition, it sometimes becomes necessary to open both sections of the window assembly and have the window assembly remain in this position for a required period of time. Many of the prior art designs permit a complete opening of the window but do not provide a mechanism for retaining the window in such a position.
Now a window assembly has been invented which will overcome the above-mentioned problems.